Fifteen
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Oliver sighed as he watched the three girls in front of him, break down crying. / Based on the Taylor Swift song - Fifteen / HMxCRxAlex crossover - SHILEY ShanexMiley - MOLIVER MileyxOliver Friendship. ONESHOT.


**New Story - **Yaayy. (:  
So yes, this is based on Taylor Swift - Fifteen. I love her album, her songs are awesome.  
It's a Shiley, but there's not much Shiley in here, I also hate the ending! This has took me two days to write, it took me two weeks to actully start writing it.  
Being ill does wonders for writing stories, seriously. I'll try and update my other stories, but the next two weeks are bulked with Christmas hours at work, even after Christmas, I'll be working to cover New years eve, please be patient. (: LOL!.

**Review plese. **  
It annoys me when people read my stories and don't review, or they fave my stories and dont review, it's nice to be able to know what you think. I've seen the hits on my storys, and hardly any reviews, it's pretty upsetting. (:  
Ahaha, guilt trip. Sorry.

* * *

_You take a deep breath  
And you walk through the doors  
It's the mornin of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
And try to stay out of everybody's way_

Miley turned back to look at her Mum, who was sat watching her from her car, nodding her Mum smiled waving her hand. Miley and her Mum had a pretty strong relationship and Miley loved that, she could turn to her Mum for anything, they were best friends she didn't care how pathetic that sounded. Miley had noticed the relationship properly sometime last year, just after her Dad had passed away.

Miley shook her head from her thoughts as someone knocked into her.

"Sorry!" The voice shouted before running off.

Taking a deep breath, Miley stared down the corridor from the outside, through the open doors. She needed to do this, it was better now than never.

"Miles!"

She spun round to the call of her name, grinning as Oliver made his way over to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Ollie, how was your summer?"

"Oh you know, 24/7 of my Brother and my little cousins, the whole summer. It really did wonders for my sanity. Just once, I'd like to spend time with my friends over the summer. How about yours?"

She laughed a little. "Yeah it was good. My Mum and I visited Tennessee for a few days, to see my Dad's family and to go visit his grave, it was nice. Then the rest was spent with Mitchie, she was the only one I managed to get hold of"

"That sounds nice. Matey, you know if I had the choice I'd rather be here with you lot, than in Texas for the summer. What about Lilly?"

Miley shrugged. "She was with her new "crew", I guess. She rang me a few times, that's all though"

Oliver sighed as he watched there used to be best friend walk past them with her new "posse" not even muttering a hello.

"Oliver, over here!" Oliver smiled, the hand he still had around Mileys shoulder led her with him.

"Watch it! Jeez, freshman" Miley shrunk back a little as some girl turned to have a go at her. She made a note to thank Oliver as he turned her away from the girl, leading her towards where he had been heading.

"Hey Nate, Shane"

"Hey man, who's this, no offence but I didn't know you could get such a hot chick"

Miley blushed a little as she looked up at the slightly older male.

"This here Shane is my best friend, Miley. Oh and for the record, she doesn't like being referred to as a chick"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Best friend, are you sure?"

"Ignore him Miley, I'm Nate"

"Nice to meet you, so how do you know Oliver?"

"Oh we met over summer; we lived in Texas until two weeks ago"

_It's your freshman year  
And you're gonna be here for the next 4 years  
In this town  
Hopin' one of those Senior boys  
Will wink at you and say you know I have'nt seen you around before_

"You have to be kidding me, four more years of this?" Miley sighed as she sat down next to Oliver in the lunch hall.

"It can't be that bad, you've only had four lessons" He laughed a little turning to look at her.

"I've got lost on the way to my lessons, people bump into me like I'm not even here. I've had Lilly's 'bff' in ALL of my lessons"

"Enough said. I've told you before ignore her, Lilly wasn't worth it if she just ditched us like that. Anyway, you still have me" He smirked pulling her into a hug.

Mitchie made a gagging noise as she sat down next to Miley. "You two wonder why people think you're dating, my proof is right here"

Oliver rolled his eyes as Miley pulled away to hit Mitchie lightly.

"Funny aren't you?"

"I do try" Mitchie smiled.

"We okay to sit here?"

Miley laughed a little as she noticed Mitchie go quiet as she looked up at Nate and Shane, noticing her friends eyes locked on Nate.

"Sure. Mitchie this is Nate and Shane, they met Oliver over the summer and this is Mitchie, the joker of the group"

Mitchie kicked Miley a little before smiling at the two lads. "Hey"

"Shane, hey"

They all looked up as another lad sat down at the table.

"This is Jayden, he's the school jock, but he's been helping me find my way around today"

"Shut up Shane. Aren't you going to introduce everyone?" Jayden laughed.

"This is Nate, Oliver, Miley and Mitchie"

"Awesome, you all freshman?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Thought so. I mean, I'd be worried about my sight if I hadn't of saw you around before" He winked at Miley as she laughed a little, blushing as she had done earlier.

_You sit in class next to red-head Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughi'n at the other girls  
Who think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

Miley smiled as Alex sat next to her, over the last few weeks the two had sat together pretty often. Alex was out-going, Miley thought she may have had it in her to be popular, but Alex had laughed at the claim and stated she hated people who thought too much of themselves.

"So what are you doing tonight after school?" Miley asked as the teacher assigned them their work, leaving them to get on with it.

"Uhm, nothing probably considering it's a Friday, how come?" Alex replied.

"Well considering you're now one of my best friends, I think it's time for you to meet my other best friend"

"Sure" Alex smiled.

"Awesome, we always hang at mine Friday nights, I'm not sure if Mitchie and Nate will be there, but you'll get along with everyone anyway"

"Sounds cool. What time do you want me to be there?"

"You said you lived near where Oliver lives, we'll come knock for you on our way to mine"

Alex nodded before turning to look at Aly walking past them to sit next to Josh. He turned away to talk to his friends as she sat down and Alex turned back to look at Miley, who was currently biting her lip, her shoulders shaking lightly.

Alex shook her head, letting out a slight giggle as Lilly walked past the two, obviously to save Aly.

"Let it all out Miley" Alex giggled again as she noticed Mileys eye twitching, a sign Miley was just about to burst.

Letting out her breath, Miley laughed, falling back to lean against her chair. Alex couldn't help but laugh along as Miley tried to stop the tears from her eyes.

"Freak"

Miley rolled her eyes as Aly walked past, kicking her chair. She turned to look at Lilly, who smiled slightly muttering a sorry.

"What's with you and Lilly?"

"We used to be best friends" Miley shrugged. "Oh I so can't wait until we can drop this class next year"

_And then you're on your very first date  
And he's got a car  
And you're feelin like flyin  
And you're momma's waitin up  
And you're thinkin he's the one  
And you're dancin around the room when the night ends  
When the night ends_

"I've enjoyed tonight" Shane smiled as he parked the car up in front of her house.

"Me too" Miley smiled back.

"Can we do this again, maybe tomorrow night?"

"How about Saturday?" She asked.

"Oh right, its Friday tomorrow, sure Saturday sounds great"

Smiling, Miley shuffled a little. She'd never been on date before and she wasn't exactly sure how it was supposed to end. She'd got through everything fine so far, she was pretty grateful Shane happened to be the first date.

Shane broke her from her thoughts as he got out from the driver's side, walking towards hers and opening the door.

"Thanks"

He smiled holding his hand out for her as she took it, following him up to her door.

"So how does noon sound on Sunday?"

"It sounds great. What are we doing?" She asked.

"I have a few ideas" He smiled. "I guess this is your stop"

She smiled back, something she found herself doing a lot tonight. "I guess it is, goodnight Shane"

"Goodnight Miley" He leant in as Mileys eyes widen, only relaxing as he kissed her cheek. He smiled letting go of her hand as he walked back off towards his car.

Stepping into her house, she turned to watch him drive off before closing the front door.

"Good time?" Her Mum smiled as Miley danced into the living room, smiling at her.

"Would it be crazy, if I thought maybe, only maybe, he could be the one?"

Her Mum smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter as Miley fell onto the sofa next to her.

"No it wouldn't baby girl, that's exactly what I told my Mum after my first date with your Dad, just don't get into anything too serious, too fast"

Miley shook her head. "I'm not stupid Mum, I promise"

"Your Daddy would be so proud of you"

"Thanks Mum" Miley smiled as she rested her head onto her Mothers shoulder, eyes watching the film her Mum had been watching.

_  
And when you're fifteen  
And your first kiss makes your head spin around_

"Your longest best-friend and why do they happen to be your best friend?"

"Shane, what kind..."

"Hey! This is 50 questions, you said ask you anything. Maybe I want to know what you look for in best friends; I mean obviously it's linked in a weird way to what you look for in anyone. C'mon, this is getting to know each other, more than we do now"

"Fine" She laughed rolling her eyes as their arms swung between them, hands entwined. "Oliver, I guess"

"And why is he your best friend – wait how long have you guys known each other then?"

"Uhm, around 4 years, we weren't as close as we are now until about a year and a half ago. He's my best friend ... you know that's a pretty hard question"

Shane laughed. "I know, that's why I asked. I hate it on MySpace when you fill out them stupid quizzes and you can't think of an answer that doesn't seem stupid. C'mon it can't be that hard, why do you two get on so well?"

Miley shrugged. "Well he understands me, not that I'm one of these messed up people or anything, we just manage to understand each other's humour and so on, he's always there when I need him and I guess he's just an all around brilliant friend, wow that's cheesy"

Shane laughed again. "Nope, you two have an amazing bond. I can see why people think you're dating"

Miley made a gagging face, shaking her head. "Never going to happen love. How about yours?"

"Would it be sad if I said my brothers?"

"No, it's sweet" Miley smiled, as they came to a halt on the pier, leaning onto the bar and looking out at the sun set.

"Can I kiss you?"

Miley smirked as she turned to look at Shane. "Fine, but you'll have to catch me first"

"Miley Ray!"

She laughed as she ran to the other side of the pier, before squealing as he ran towards her, ducking him and running back to the other side, his hands around her waist stopped her in her tracks as he pulled her back towards him, twisting her in his arms.

"Got you" He whispered before leaning down to kiss her gently, her hands automatically gripping around his neck. She smiled, her first kiss was amazing, not matter how much her head felt like it was spinning at the moment.

_cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Don't forget to look before you fall_

"I love you. Goodnight"

Miley smiled as Shane leant in to kiss her.

"Goodnight Shane, I love you too"

He smiled as he walked down to his car, before driving on. Miley smiled, about to close the door, a foot stopping her.

"Hey Ollie, what are you doing here so late?"

He smiled as she let him in. "Actually I came around here about half an hour ago, but I saw Shane's car so decided to wait a while"

"You know you could have just rang the doorbell and come in. What happened anyway, are you okay?"

Oliver nodded. "I'm fine, Mum and Dad were arguing again though, I just needed to get out"

Miley pulled him into a hug. "You're welcome around here anytime Ollie, you know that. Staying the night?"

"Sure, if you don't mind"

"Course not, but I was just about to settle down with some ice cream and watch the note book."

"Seriously Miles, you'll wreck that DVD if you watch it anymore!"

"I like it Oken"

"Fine, but please promise me you won't start crying again" He rolled his eyes.

"Oliver, the last time we watched it, you had tears too!"

Oliver laughed, rolling his eyes. "So you and Shane are getting pretty close"

"He told me he loved me Monday night"

Oliver smiled as she sat next to him, ice cream tub in hand.

"Be careful Miles!"

"Careful of what?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all"

"What do you mean?" She turned to look at him, a frown etched to her face.

"I'm your best friend Miley, I worry about you, that's all"

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams in life  
And Abigail gave everything she had  
To a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried_

"You're crazy Miley" Oliver laughed as Mitchie smiled.

"Why? We've been together like a year, I'm not saying now... no way, not until I'm way older. I'm just saying I can see him in my future"

"Well Miles, I think it's sweet" Mitchie smiled as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Where's Alex tonight?"

"Oh she's at her boyfriend's, his parents are away and he's babysitting his younger brother and sister, wanted her to keep him sane I think"

"Alex is smart right?"

"Seriously Oliver, you underestimate us girls"

"I just care about you! I know what boys are like, don't forget"

Miley laughed hugging him. "This is why you're my best friend, but sometimes you worry a tad too much"

Oliver huffed, leaning back against the sofa.

"What are your dreams when you leave high school?" Mitchie asked after some silence.

"I'd love to be a singer" Miley smiled. "Obviously, it won't happen, but you know – it's nice to dream"

"You never know Miles, you have an amazing voice"

"I'm going to be a model" Oliver smirked as the girls burst into laughter.

A knock on the door, brought their laughter to a stop as Miley jumped up to answer it.

"Alex... what's happened?" Miley caught her friend as she fell into Mileys arms crying.

"He – he told me he love-loved me. Miles, I did something... stupid"

Closing the door, Mitchie joined the two who were now sat on the floor.

"What? What did you do?"

"I slept with him, he changed his mind, he told me he'd been seeing Aly for the last two months"

"Lexi, I'm sorry"

Alex shook her head as Mitchie joined in the hug. "It was my own fault"

Oliver sighed as he watched the three girls in front of him, break down crying. Moving over he pulled the three of them into a hug, this was going to be one long night.

"We don't need guys okay" Mitchie whispered, laughing a little as Oliver shot her a look.

"Except you Ollie" Miley smiled.

Three years later and the four of them graduated together, along with Nate sticking to their word. Miley and Shane had drifted apart once he'd gone off to college, she found out he'd been cheating on her and as much as it hurt, she tried to remain friends with him. They all promised each other, they wouldn't rush into relationships, they were 18 they didn't need to be settled down.


End file.
